Date night
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will and Sonny go on a romantic date. Sonny recently said to Will they should go out on a date and since we haven't seen it so far I decided to give it a go. Characters belong to DOOL. Let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated!


**Will's POV**

He told me to be ready around seven pm tonight. I am supposed to wear something nice and then he will take care of everything else. I smile thinking about him and his beautiful smile, as he told me not to be late. And as always when he smiles, I promised him whatever he wanted. So here I am, after my shower, putting on my suit, to be ready at 6.45 pm, even though I know him well enough to be sure he will be late anyway, as he always is. In all these years he has never showed up in time. But I never complain, because it is always worth the wait. I try to kill the time by scrolling through the pictures on my phone, and I realise most of them are of him. Him working, cooking, lying on our couch, lying in our bed... and in all of them his blinding smile is pointed straight at me. We have now been together for 18 months and I am still as in love with him as I was on the first date... Actually, I am much more in love now as I was then and that says something because I was head over heels in love when we first met. But even after 18 months he still lights up my day, and my nights for that matter... A knock on the door gets me out of my daydream and I rush to open it. He is standing in front of me, smiling as always, wearing his black suit with a black shirt. I take a deep breath and just look at him for a moment, and I see he is doing exactly the same. When our eyes meet my heart skips a beat, and when he softly speaks I feel goose bumps all over my body.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..."

He holds out his hand and without hesitation I grab it. And suddenly I realise he is all dressed up even though he comes straight from the coffee house after a long day at work:

"You really planned all this, didn't you..."

"Yeah..."

"You even brought your suit to work..."

"I did... so I could pick you up in style."

I just smile and hold his hand a little bit tighter. When we reach his car he leans forward and opens the door for me. I am not sure whether he has ever done that before, but it makes me feel special and I make a note to myself to tell him that later tonight. When he sits down next to me I just have to ask him:

"So where are we going?"

He just smiles and shakes his head:

"I'm not telling you, it's all a surprise."

"Common Sonny..."

"Don't worry, you'll like it..."

His hand reaches out to grab mine again and pulls it on his thigh. He lets go to use his hands for driving and I leave my hand on his leg. I lean back in my chair, enjoying the safe feeling of being close to him. I look at him from aside and feel butterflies in my stomach. I have always found him sexy when he is driving, and even more so when he is wearing his all black suit.

"So how was your day at the coffee shop?"

"It was alright... busy as always... and my dad came by to catch up... oh and your mum came around as well..."

I just nod and absentmindedly let my thumb stroke his thigh. I look outside the window and try to figure out where we are going but I have no idea.

"Honestly Sonny, where are we going?"

"No Will... patience is the key word..."

He looks at me quickly and I see in his eyes that he loves teasing me like this. He knows I hate not being in control, he knows I can't stand surprises, so he just loves doing this to me. I shake my head and mumble:

"This is not fair."

He is laughing out loud now and his hand goes through his hair as he does many times a day without even thinking about it. As always his hair has the crafted I-just-got-out-of-bed-look, and I am pretty sure I will mess it up before the night is over.

"Are you complaining Horton?"

He looks at me quickly again and our eyes meet. I see the happy light in his eyes and smile at him while I say:

"I wouldn't dare..."

He parks the car in front of a restaurant and before I can open the door he says:

"Just wait a second."

He gets out of the car, walks around the car and opens my door for me. We both smile again and I cannot believe that, even after 18 months, we still act like teenagers in love. We walk into the restaurant and after Sonny has given his name a lady leads us to our table. I am holding my breath when I see our table being surrounded by an aquarium. Not just at the sides, but also above us and beneath us is aquarium and beautiful fish are swimming around us. After we sat down and ordered our drinks I look at my smiling boyfriend and shake my head:

"How do you do this..."

"Do what..."

"This... sweep me off my feet..."

"I sweep you off your feet?"

"Oh yeah..."

He looks very pleased with himself and I shuffle my feet around to set them against his. He reaches across the table to hold my hand and we just look around us and point at the most beautifully coloured fish swimming around us, above us, and beneath our feet. The table is in a small round cubicle and there is no-one else but me, Sonny, and the fish. The waiter comes back to give us the menu and we try to focus our attention on the food. I really try to look at the menu, but my eyes wonder over the menu to look at his beautiful face, which is lit by the glow of the aquarium. He must feel I am staring at him, so he looks up and smiles shyly:

"What..."

"Nothing..."

I focus on the menu again and when the waiter comes back to take our order we have made our choice. When the waiter has taken our menus Sonny reaches over the table again to grab a hold of my hands and we both lean forward. Before I think about it I hear myself say:

"You are amazing."

His shy smile is back and I have not seen that very often before.

"Why do you get shy..."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are... you where earlier when I was staring at you, and now when I say you are amazing. Why are you shy..."

"I don't know..."

"Tell me Sonny?"

His eyes are focussed on our joined hands and he bites his bottom lip for a while. When he starts talking he avoids my eyes:

"It's just... it's just what you do to me... even after all this time I feel butterflies because we are on a date... and we have been on so many dates before, but every time I feel a bit nervous... I don't know..."

I smile and squeeze his hands:

"Me too baby... I am so in love with you... you have no idea."

He looks into my eyes now as if I have just given him the world:

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..."

The waiter is back with our dinner and we let go reluctantly. But when we see the food we are genuinely enthusiastic, and we decide to share everything so we can taste all of it. When we are finished eating I say softly:

"This was the best date ever..."

He looks at me and he shakes his head:

"Too soon... there is a second part to this date..."

"Really?"

He just nods and tells me to wait so he can pay for our dinner. But before he walks away he leans over and whispers in my ear:

"And I am pretty sure that at home we can come up with part three..."

(...)

We have been driving now for about half an hour and it is already a quarter to ten. I don't understand where we can go around this time, but I decide to trust him as he is doing an excellent job on this date so far. He looks at his watch and says:

"We'll be just in time."

He parks the car and runs around the car again to open the door for me. He leads me into a large building and he smiles at the receptionist:

"I am Sonny Kiriakis and we are here for the ten o'clock class?"

She nods and smiles at the both of us:

"That is great, let me show you to the ballroom..."

Before I can ask what that is supposed to mean I feel Sonny grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow the receptionist. We walk into a large room with a high ceiling. It is filled with people, man in suits, ladies in dresses and high heels. The receptionist walks over to a man who seems to be the centre of attention:

"Tony, these are two new students, Sonny Kiriakis and..."

She looks at me raising her eyebrows, and I am still to confused by everything so Sonny helps her out:

"Will Horton."

Tony smiles and welcomes us to his dance school. He and Sonny speak about dancing, about our experience, which is none, and about which dances we will be doing in the coming hour. He points to a corner in the room and suggests we start off there. Sonny pulls me along again and while we are waiting in the corner of the ballroom I finally find my voice back:

"We are joining a dance class?"

"Yep..."

I shake my head and look around:

"I am pretty sure we are the only gay couple around here..."

"So?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying..."

He just looks at me and a smile creeps across his face. I try to avoid his eyes but for some reason I can't, and when I look at him he says a bit insecure:

"I hope you like it?"

I look into his chocolate brown eyes and see his enthusiasm shine through, and I just cannot let him down:

"I do like it... but I am a bit nervous though..."

We just look at each other quietly and then I whisper:

"But why dancing... of all things..."

His looks down and his cheeks flush a bit. He shrugs his shoulders while biting his bottom lip.

"Sonny?"

"I don't know... I just... I've always wanted to dance with you... you know? I think... it's romantic... and when I think about dancing in your arms ... I just... I just think it is romantic."

I suddenly don't care about all the people in the room, or that we are the only gay couple in this room. I kiss his cheek and pull him in for a hug:

"It is romantic baby... it definitely is romantic."

Tony is asking for attention and we let go of each other and focus on his explanation of the first dance. Then we get into position and the moment I feel Sonny's arm slide around my waist, and his hand in mine I feel comfortable and relaxed. His eyes twinkle and he cannot stop smiling. I have to stop myself from leaning over to kiss his lips, tear off all his clothes, and make love to him right here and now. But I take a deep breath and remind myself that part three of this date will give us plenty of time to do that. While listening to Tony we do our first dance steps together, and even though we are beginners, I feel like I am walking on air. Having Sonny so close to me, feeling his body move and seeing his beautiful face light up in a gorgeous smile feels like heaven. We dance for the whole hour and although we make many mistakes I love every minute of it. When the class is finished Tony walks up to us and smiles:

"You seemed to have enjoyed the class?"

"We did..."

"Good, if you want to sign up for a ten lesson course you can ask Lisa at the reception."

Sonny nods and smiles and thanks him for today. When Tony walks away Sonny looks at me expectantly. His eyes are wide and we both know I cannot resist him:

"Let's sign up."

His arms are around my neck, his body crashes into mine, and his breath is in my ear:

"Thank you thank you thank you."

But then he lets go and looks in to my eyes:

"You do like it though don't you... you're not just doing it because I want you to..."

"No, I am doing it because I had a good time, and I want to dance with you more often... and also because I like how you smile while you are dancing..."

His smile is shy again and I shake my head:

"Stop being shy... we have been together for 18 months... I don't understand why you are suddenly shy when I say stuff..."

He shrugs his shoulders and pulls us to the reception to sign us up for the ten lesson course. When we sit down in his car I look at him and say with a smile:

"Thank you for this amazing date."

His smile is not shy this time, but very, very bright:

"Are you kidding, the best part is still ahead..."

(...)

When we walk into our apartment I take of my jacket and tie, and loosen the buttons of my shirt.

"Shall I make you some coffee?"

"Yes please."

While he uses the bathroom I make us some coffee, and in my mind I relive the date. I sit down on our couch and wait for him to join me, and when he does he sits opposite me, entangling our legs together. His tie and jacket are gone and the top buttons are open, showing a bit of his perfect chest.

"I had a good time..."

His hands hug his coffee mug and his eyes lock onto mine.

"Me too... thanks for taking me out... and opening doors for me...I like it when you do that."

"Anytime baby..."

We just stare at each other and when he leans forward I feel how my heart rate increases. He puts the coffee mug on the table and his voice is soft and deep when he says:

"I love you so much... so much that it hurts sometimes..."

I lean forward so our faces are inches away from each other. His eyes are a few shades darker than normal and I know what that means. My eyes wonder to his lips and go back up to drown into his:

"I know what you mean..."

I lean in slightly and brush his lips with mine and with his breath on my face, and my breath on his, I whisper:

"I want to show you how much I love you."

When he responds with a firm kiss I feel his end-of-the-day stubble scratch my face. For some reason that makes me lose control completely and before I know it I have pushed him to lie down on the couch and I am on top of him. My hands are in his hair and our kiss is wet and sloppy. He tries to open the buttons of my shirt but when it takes too long for my liking I breath out:

"Just tear it..."

He doesn't hesitate and tears it open, pushing it off my shoulders. His hands are on my chest, my back and my arms and I kiss his neck, purposefully leaving a hicky as if I want to brand him as mine. I suddenly feel the need to establish that he is mine and I whisper into his ear:

"You are mine, you belong to me..."

He pulls my head up so he can look at me. He is breathing rapidly and I know I am not the only one who has lost control. His voice is breathless when he says:

"You know I am yours... don't ever doubt that."

I lean in again to create a second red spot in his neck, quickly soothed with a soft lick, and hearing him moan into my ear drives me wild. We lose ourselves and find each other in the passion, we become one person, and I have never felt so complete in my life.

After our lovemaking we get up so we can cuddle up comfortably in our bed. I am holding him like he is my teddy bear while he is stroking my chest. His hair is tickling my chin and his stubble is now scratching my chest. I breath in deeply, enjoying the smell of us and hug him close. He is sleepy, as he always is after we make love. I thought he was already asleep, but he starts speaking without lifting his head:

"We should have date night more often..."

"We should... we definitely should..."

"From now on every dance class is going to be date night."

I nod while my hand reaches up touch his hair.

"I'll take you out next week..."

"I can't wait...and Will?"

"Hmmmm."

"Dancing with you felt like heaven."

I smile and remember how I thought exactly the same thing while we were taking the class. I stroke his back and enjoy the feeling of his breath on my chest. His body is heavy and relaxed against mine and I smile when I realise we are both still naked. I feel his heart beat and it becomes the rhythm of my soul. I know he will fall asleep soon and I decide to stay awake for a little while longer to simply enjoy us. I don't know if he is still awake now, but softly I whisper:

"I'll safe all my dances for you..."


End file.
